Dream Time
by johnnydepplover
Summary: A Nightmare Before Christmas/Squee fic. What would happen if Squee met Lock, Shock and Barrel, then eventually Oogie Boogie, in a dream of his? Short Story, not my best work...R


Author's Notes - EEE!!! I finally return! Well, now I have a Nightmare Before Christmas obsession.this FanFic is dedicated to my two Internet buddies, Kai and Julian! *hugs them both* I love you two to death! Anyway, this is a Squee/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover thing.ENJOY! I read my story before I put it up, and I know I can do better, but I supposed I should put this up as my debut Nightmare Before Christmas story. So, don't flame me too hard, please!  
  
Summary - A Squee/Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover! In one of his dreams, Squee meets the Terrible Trio: Lock, Shock and Barrel and eventually the Oogie Boogie Man! Short Story.  
  
  
  
A young boy lay in his bed, teddy bear clutched to his small stomach. The boy's eyes were shut tightly, as though her were trying hard not to see the dream that was happening. Another nightmare had come to haunt him, and he did not seem to want to have to invite another nightmare into his life. Sweat matted his hair, sweatshirt and the bear clutched to him. And yet the bear seemed to be bearing that same, evil, one-toothed grin. Giving out a small whimper, the boy rolled over, eyes still shut, bear clutched tightly in his arms. A single word passed his poor, trembling lips. " Shmee."  
  
  
  
A small boy clad in a simple white shirt and black pants, teddy bear in hand, stood in front of what looked like an old, broken down tree house. And yet, there was something quite eerie about the place, something the boy did not like. Not only was the tree house spooky, but the whole atmosphere just was not right. The sky was a dull gray; the only light coming from the jack-o-lantern sun which shone dully in the sky. The grin of the sun too seemed to frighten to boy. All of the trees were dead, and the boy did not trust the old rickety bride that led to the tree house. The boy gulped and stepped closer, looking down to see what was underneath the bridge. A substance like molten lava was what he saw, and he cowered back in fright. What was this awful place he was in?  
  
Looking up, he heard three giggles coming from the house, all in unison. His eyes, already larger then saucer plates, grew even larger. The teddy bear was clutched tighter to his body. One by one, three young children, maybe a little older then Squee, made their way out of the tree house. They all seemed to be wearing masks, and they followed each other down the stairs and quickly across the rickety bridge, until they all stood in front of Squee.  
  
One of them, one that looked like a girl, lifted up her mask and whispered to the boy standing next to her. Her skin was ghostly pale, and the mask oddly resembled her own face. Upon her head was a witch's hat, which covered stringy brown hair, and the dress she wore was an extremely dull pink. After a moment, she turned back to face Squee and back the mask went on to her face. Then, in a high, slightly squeaky voice, she let out another laugh. " Let us introduce ourselves!"  
  
The boy she had whispered to was about her same height, clad in all black. The light brown hair on his head was short, and his bangs curled slightly. He had a fairly large nose, which normally would have looked comical on someone else, but not him. With the nose, he looked even spookier. " I'm Lock!"  
  
The girl who had just spoken said, " My name's Shock!"  
  
Then, the last boy who was about the young boy's height, lifted his mask up. " And I'm Barrel!" He was dressed in an outfit similar to Squee's, but his shirt was striped. His short black hair resembled the young boy with the teddy bear's hair.  
  
The three children, in unison, asked, " And you are?" Each of them had an evil grin on their face.  
  
The young boy clutched his teddy bear closer. " Squee!"  
  
" Squee, huh?" Shock asked. " That sounds more like a sound you would make if you were cornered by Oogie Boogie!"  
  
The young boy, who we now know as Squee, looked slightly confused. " Oogie Boogie?"  
  
" You don't know who Oogie Boogie is?" Barrel asked, shocked.  
  
Lock walked around behind Squee and said, " He's only the meanest guy in town! He creeps up on you in your bed, then grabs you and takes you to his lair!" He placed a hand on Squee's shoulder, causing the young boy to jump and let out a small squeak.  
  
Barrel walked right in front of Squee, grinning. " He ties you up and then thinks of what he'll do with you!"  
  
Shock stood next to Barrel, and Lock soon joined their side. All three of them stared down at Squee and Shock said, " He'll add you to his sake and spider stew!" The three of them cackled evilly.  
  
" You would add really great flavor to the stew!" the three stated in unison, and the trio picked Squee up. All giggling, they took him across the old rickety bridge and up the old stairs. At the top of the stairs, Shock smiled and the three of them set him down. " Time to meet Mr. Oogie Boogie!"  
  
Squee squeaked and squirmed, not knowing what to do. He was shaking so hard; it felt as if the tree house itself was shaking. Unexpectedly, Lock tore the teddy bear away from Squee.  
  
" You won't be needing this thing. Oogie Boogie doesn't cook this kind of stuff." He tossed the bear to Shock, who tossed it Barrel, who grabbed the teddy bear happily and ran off, laughing evilly.  
  
Squee watched Shmee being taken away from him and whimpered. Shock picked the shaking boy up and carried him above her head to the pipe, where the three would normally send things to Oogie Boogie. " Shut up with the squeaking! You won't need that bear anymore, since you're going to be no more!" Laughing, she threw Squee down the pipe.  
  
  
  
Hitting the floor hard, Squee let out another squeak. How he wished that Shmee was here with him! Then he wouldn't be feeling so scared. But he had no bear, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. This dark, cave-like place scared him to death, and everything was so wet and slimy. He stood up slowly, then heard evil laughter coming from the shadows. Freezing, he looked all around him, trying to spot the source of the laughter. If it was those three kids again.  
  
A shadow moved quickly passed him, and Squee abruptly turned around, catching the glimpse of the shadow of a spooky looking figure. A terrible feeling was in the pit of his stomach, and he could barely take this anymore. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
Suddenly, two soft, yet strong arms lifted him up. " Well, well, well, what have we here?" A deep voice asked, followed by the same laugh Squee had heard earlier. He was turned around, and there he was, eye-to-eye with the Oogie Boogie man.  
  
" Boo!" the Oogie Boogie man said softly, and Squee let out a loud squeak. The Oogie Boogie Man replied to this with another one of his cackles. " I coulda sworn I told those kids to get me a bigger kid to cook, but I guess you'll hafta do!"  
  
The Oogie Boogie man carried little Squee, who kicked and struggled, towards a large wooden board. " Let's just throw you in this pot, and you'll be ready to eat!" Another laugh came out of the monster, and he held Squee high above his head, about to throw him in the pot. " Bye bye!"  
  
  
  
The boy awoke, a shriek escaping from his lips. Sweat poured all over his body, and he looked furiously around for Shmee. A sighed escaped his lips when he noticed Shmee on the floor. He picked the bear up quickly and hugged him tightly. That dream felt so real.as if it really had happened. Now he shut his eyes tight and whispered, " You didn't protect me this time, Shmee." 


End file.
